


bedbugs

by abeyance



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Jonerys Valentine's Challenge, Jonerys Valentine's Week, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Although she is reluctant to enter a one-on-one chatroom for a new way to get off (as per her friend's recommendations), Dany relents - and seemingly finds a user named KingGhost that sparks her fancy. Only a bit more than others, she means.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 35
Kudos: 122





	bedbugs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonerys Valentine Week Day 5 (leather): Bets and Dares
> 
> this was going to be one part, but its very chatroom-dialogue heavy to i split it. second part will come Day 7 for Free Choice.

“I bet you’ll get off, hm, _twice_ in one night.” 

Dany had raised her eyebrows at her friends, sipping her drink before leaning back against the bar.

“ _Twice_ , you say,” she mocked. But her friends scoffed and rolled their eyes. 

“Three even. I’ll give you fifty dollars if you get three.”

“Three guys who aren't eighty, or three orgasms?”

“C’mon Dany, try it. It's just a chat room. You’ve been wanting to try that sort of dom-sub thing. Cover your camera if you're that freaked out. All you gotta do is read what they are typing.”

She _did_ need a heavier coat in the new climate.

“Fine. but I'm taking that bet seriously.”

  
  


Why her heart beat loudly as she typed it in, Dany had no idea.

She typed the website in on her old, shitty laptop that needed to be connected to power in order to be used at this point. If she were to accidentally get a virus, this would be the one she would pick to go.

**_www.thedarkkeep.com_ **

The play on that popular chatting app.

There was a poll to confirm she was 18 as soon as the website loaded. She clicked Yes, proceeding to say she was a girl on the next one and getting hit with a space to type in a temporary username. She went with her old, anonymous favorite, _DragonQueen,_ clicking continue. A loading symbol appeared before opening to the chatroom, which consequences her core to flutter and heart increase rapidly. 

As she expected, her first few attempts were...well, awful. Odd, horny guys immediately asking her if she was their ‘baby girl’. Yes, she was on this for the same reason they were. But… she wasn’t planning on being pushed around.

As her friends had suggested, Dany had restricted her camera access - she had no idea what this site was and did not want to but her face out before that changed. Some others had also turned their cameras off, but it still didn’t hide the demeanour they were looking for; mostly opening with nothing in their chat box but the message **_show boobs_ ** **.**

Which was why it was surprising when someone - _KingGhost_ , the name read - went: **_Scariest animal if it could talk. Go._ **

At first she just stared at the screen, narrowing her eyes. _Is this some sort of trick? Was she supposed to something like ‘Me in bed’?_

 **_Horses._ **, she went with.

**KingGhost : ah, not a popular answer. But valid.**

**DragonQueen : oh, so you come on here to run surveys?**

**KingGhost : its a fun convo starter. See some ppl’s humor.**

**DragonQueen : i see. Whats you answer?**

She hated to find her smile muscles start to hurt, her lips upturned in a involuntary grin. But this was actually...fun.

**KingGhost : bedbugs. Creepy enough those things are with you when you sleep, now imagine they could talk all night?**

**DragonQueen : this would probably seem like a very insulting conversion out of context haha**

**KingGhost : oh, you've never complained about someone who wont leave your bed?**

**DragonQueen : lets just say i always have an escape plan.**

**KingGhost : always a good thing, yeah. **

Dany bit her lip in thought. This guy...he may be on a chat room. But he also was funny and seemed genuine. And she _did_ have an escape plan.

**DragonQueen : my turn to ask a question.**

**KingGhost : shoot your shot.**

**DragonQueen : have you ever BEEN a bedbug?**

**KingGhost is typing…**

**KingGhost : i would hope not. But if so, i doubt it was unpleasant.**

**DragonQueen : oh? Explain**

**KingGhost : maybe the kind that stays in your bed for a long amount of time at night. But the only way id be annoying was if i wasn't letting my partner come.**

She couldn't help but giggle - all the same, she flushed hot. Sure, he went there, but… again, genuinely. She didnt feel bothered by it.

**DragonQueen : i dont think thats enough explaining.**

Dany stared at it for a second before sending it. Her nervous heightened as his typing screen popped up again.

**KingGhost : well, id lay them on their bed after kissing every inch of them for hours**

He immediately started to type, letting her know he wasnt done.

**KingGhost : except for their pussy. Everywhere but their cunt, making them extra wet for me.**

Dany wiggled in her desk chair, swallowing and looking over his words once more before typing.

**DragonQueen : for you to do what?**

**KingGhost : first to taste them.**

**KingGhost : and then suck on their clit until they are screaming at me how close they are.**

She let out a shuddered breath and rubbed her knees together. She started to type something but deleted it.

**KingGhost : thats when i would pull away. **

It was alarming to actually feel _annoyance_ at such a prospect. But how dare he -

**DragonQueen : annoying bedbug indeed. How rude of you to do such a thing.**

**KingGhost : and what would you do to amend it?**

This time, Dany licked her lips - only to find her mouth very dry. But she got her fingers ready to type.

**DragonQueen : well…**

She started only with that - frankly because she didnt know how to start - this really wasnt a familiar thing with her. But then she re-read their conversation, close her eyes, putting herself into the scene, slightly, and let that annoyance fule her hypothesized actions.

**DragonQueen : you would be between my legs, and id be just about to come, so my hands would be in your hair**

_If he had any_.

**DragonQueen : so i would pull you up by it. And then push you to the bed so i lick you all the way to your cock.**

**KingGhost : would i get to fuck your mouth?**

**DragonQueen : no**

**DragonQueen : you were rude, remember?**

**KingGhost : i do. So what instead?**

**DragonQueen : lick your whole cock once.**

**DragonQueen : and then grab it and rub it slow.**

_Why was she actually turned on? and into this?_

**KingGhost is typing…**

**KingGhost is typing…**

**KingGhost is typing…**

She rubbed lazy circles on her stomach as she waited for a response.

**KingGhost: new game?**

His short response surprised her - especially interrupting their _heavy_ dirty talk. Dany felt her neck flush and immediately searched for a nearby hair elastic.

**DragonQueen : if youre up for it. True or dare?**

**KingGhost : i was going to say 20 questions. But i like that better.**

**DragonQueen : good. I’ll go first.**

**DragonQueen : truth or dare?**

**KingGhost : truth.**

Dany scoffed, rolling her eyes. But...she figured she would make sure what kind of questions would come when he would cowardly pick _truth._

**DragonQueen : do you have hair?**

**KingGhost : ...yes**

**DragonQueen : u never know.**

**KingGhost : true. Truth or dare.**

**DragonQueen : dare. **

**KingGhost : wow, going right in. **

**KingGhost : I dare you to describe how you are talking to me right now. **

**DragonQueen : sitting on a chair. In pajamas. **

**KingGhost : what kind of pajamas?**

Dany looked down; being it cold outside, a _snow storm_ , actually, she was in her fleece pants, a customized dragon pattern over it. She told him as such.

**DragonQueen : your turn.**

**KingGhost : truth.**

_Again?_

Well, might as well make the most of it.

**DragonQueen : has this conversation turned you on?**

**KingGhost is typing…**

**KingGhost : very.**

**KingGhost : t or d**

If _she_ had to come up with so many truth questions…

**DragonQueen : truth.**

**KingGhost : are you wet right now?**

Dany found herself humming, _definitely_ feeling the flutters in her core. 

**DragonQueen : dont know. Havent checked. **

**KingGhost : can you?**

**DragonQueen : truth or dare.**

**KingGhost : dare.**

_Finally_ . She typed her response without thinking, arching her back a bit so the center of her pressed against the bottom of the chair. To release _some_ of the tight arousal coiling there quickly.

**DragonQueen : i dare you not not to pick anymore truths.**

**KingGhost : hey, thats cheating.**

**DragonQueen : what if i dont either?**

**KingGhost is typing… **

**KingGhost : deal.**

**KingGhost : i dare you to start touching yourself.**

**KingGhost: not your pussy. Not yet. Just your body.**

Some times, like the few times she sexted people, she would get bored and pretend. But Dany instinctively found herself doing just that...rubbing her fingers lightly over her arms, down her clavicle, her stomach. She breathed into it and pulled her keyboard closer.

**DragonQueen : ok. I am.**

**KingGhost : are you sure?**

**DragonQueen : i dare you to tell me how horny you are right now.**

**KingGhost : im hard just by talking to you.**

**KingGhost : i dare you to slip your fingers under the hem of your pants**

**KingGhost : just the hem.**

She followed what she was told, he stomach clenching as she skimmed her navel, feeling a small scrath of the beginning of her hair.

**KingGhost : did you do it?**

**DragonQueen : yes**

**DragonQueen : i hope you still have pants on.**

**KingGhost : i do**

**DragonQueen : good**

**DragonQueen : grab yourself through them.**

**KingGhost : gods, iwish you could see this right now.**

Dany bit her lip, looking to where she covered her came witha sticky note just incase someone decided to hack it or something. 

**DragonQueen : why can’t i?**

**KingGhost is typing…**

**KingGhost : my dog splattered paint all over. Cameras not salvageable.**

**DragonQueen : a shame.**

It was, actually. She was...curious.

**KingGhost: do you have a camera?**

She considered lying, but…

**DragonQueen: yes**

**KingGhost: turn it on if you want to. But i dont have one so its ok. I know there are creeps.**

**DragonQueen: and you arent one?**

**KingGhost: id like not not think so.**

**DragonQueen: i dare you to describe yourself then.**

**KingGhost: 23. Brown hair and eyes. And my job makes me work out.**

**DragonQueen: very subtle**

**KingGhost: painting a picture for you.**

**KingGhost: i dare you to describe yourself, now.**

God forbid she ever came across this dude in person...shed rather flaunce her body than share her recognizable light feature. So she downplayed it just a bit. And then described her body type, truthfully, even adding the very random beauty mark between her thighs.

**KingGhost : ok, so you owed me two dares. Im going to give one a chance to refuse this second one.**

**DragonQueen : go for it.**

**KingGhost : i dare you to not give me any more dares until i say so.**

**DragonQueen : what will i do then?**

**KingGhost : do what i tell you to do.**

Dany considered for a moment. But then, once again, her hips rolled involuntarily, begging for something…

**DragonQueen : okay, go.**

He intructed her to keep doing what she was doing before. But, each time her fingers would skim back and forth...Dany was to go slightly lower. She followed it until she hit her lower lips.

 **_I dare you to run you fingers up and down the outsides of yourself. Dont go too low. I want you to be ready when you feel how wet you are_ **.

 **_I already know im wet,_ ** she said back.

**_Then take of those dragon pants of yours. We dont want them to get dirty._ **

_No we do not._

**KingGhost : are youre pants off?**

**DragonQueen : they're off**

**KingGhost is typing…**

**KingGhost : Good. I hope you havent opened your legs up yet.**

Dany flushed, pushing her knees back together.

**DragonQueen : i havent**

**KingGhost : i think youre lying. I think you couldn’t wait to touch yourself. **

**DragonQueen : youre right. But i closed them.**

**DragonQueen : i promise.**

Her bare legs shivered in the chilly air, adding to the goosebumps he already had given her. She was, above all of, glad she didn't go out into the city in this weather. It was getting bad out.

**KingGhost : thats okay. **

**KingGhost : i dare you to slip your hand in between your closed thighs. Just hovering.**

They had a good rhythm - somehow he knew when she did something, and immediately was ready with the next thing. 

**KingGhost : okay, you can see now. **

She dipped a finger between her folds. Nothing but moisture welcomed her - Dany let a small moan come out.

**KingGhost : youre wet?**

**DragonQueen : very wet. I could take your whole cock right now.**

**KingGhost : thats a good girl. You can open your legs now. **

Moving further down the chair she obliged, pressing her finger flat against the center of her.

**KingGhost : i now dare you to take one finger**

**KingGhost : just one**

**KingGhost : and put it inside you.**

Her pussy clenched around it.

**DragonQueen : i need more**

**KingGhost : i know you do. But no more talking. Take your other hand and start small circles on your clit.**

**KingGhost : with two fingers**

She wasted no time, not even thinking of the trap he put her in - now she couldn't even type.

**KingGhost : I dare you to start gliding your finger in and out.**

The two sensations ripped a groan from her throat. Her eyes begged her to close, but Dany kept them hard on the screen, at his messages.

**KingGhost : im going to count from three. **

**KingGhost : when i get to one, move your fingers fast until i count back up to five.**

**KingGhost : if you dont come, ill let you get another finger.**

**KingGhost : ok?**

Her head nodded furiously, desperate to get to _more_. 

**KingGhost : ok?**

Oh, yeah. He couldn't see her. But the thought of moving her hands from _any_ of these positions…

She reached her toe into the general place of the Y key and sent it with the Enter key.

**KingGhost : oh, i see.**

**KingGhost : ok, here we go.**

Dany licked her lips that were quickly drying from the deep breaths she was breathing

**KingGhost : three**

He really had to _type_ the word out?

**KingGhost : two….**

**_KingGhost is typing…_ **

“Bloody hell, come _on!”_

**KingGhost : one.**

Without wasting a second, her fingers worked furiously, brisk tight circles accompanied with her single finger trying to find the most nerves inside of her as possible. She distinctly noticed the sound notifications of the chat ( _ding! ding! ding!_ ) of him counting back up, very, very slowly...unlike her orgasm speeding into view. Her stomach was becoming a tight knot, the wave taking the sea and building - 

**KingGhost : ...five.**

Everything released, her muscles showing their signs of fatigue at such fast movement, but her orgasm’s wave settled back into its waters, uncrashed.

**KingGhost : did you come?**

Her fingers were slick with her own arousal, her clit tingling, but she typed anyway.

**DragonQueen : i almost did. **

**KingGhost : well, good. You get a second finger. Now im going to count down from ten. I would like you to come.**

**DragonQueen : thank you.**

**KingGhost : ready?**

**KingGhost : three**

**KingGhost : two…**

**KingGhost : one.**

And back to it, Dany plunged two fingers inside of her, rubbing her clit furious and her legs started to shake. Automatically her eyes screwed shut, her only sense of instruction being the dings of his countdown as the wave returned, sweeping more and more and until nothing could hold it from crashing on the final, tenth notification….

Dany waited for it to come, holding her orgasm back, behind her eyelids, waiting for his approval…

_What the hell was he doing?_

She opened her eyes to see the chat - maybe she miscounted and was already way past ten - but was welcomed to nothing but a dark room. _Shit. Power outage._

And then it hit her - the screen was black. Her computer was dead. The chat was gone, along with KingGhost, along with her orgasm.

_Shit!_

**Author's Note:**

> the editing in this was torture. TORTURE.
> 
> this was also a bit of a challenge, because im very used to using body language to perceive moods and everything. we didnt have that here! i think it turned out semi-okay though.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @ gylbertblithe:)
> 
> scariest animal if it could talk, go.


End file.
